flightrisingfandomcom-20200223-history
Tapir
|sell value = 18,500|image = Tapir Gene.png}} Obtained Via * Marketplace: can be purchased in the Specialty section of the Marketplace for 185,000 . Usage * Specialty Item: to use this item, left click on it in your Hoard. This will pull up a menu that allows you to select which dragon you would like to use it on. Clicking on the dragon will show you a preview of them with a Tapir primary gene before actually changing their current primary. Once a dragon is selected, click Apply Changes to change their primary gene to Tapir. Appearance The Tapir gene gives a dragon dappled segments of stripes which run horizontally across their body. These stripes start appearing on the face and continue appearing all the way to the tip of the tail. Depending on the color, the stripes may be darker than the background, lighter than the background, or in a completely contrasting hue, such as with the orange stripes on Teal or the dark brown stripes on Lemon. There is a gradient behind the stripes which may also use the primary color's accent. This gene's pattern is based on that of the real-life creature, most closely resembling the markings of a South American tapir calf. Tapir_M_Bogsneak_Dust.png|Dust Tapir on a male Bogsneak Tapir_F_Bogsneak_Royal.png|Royal Tapir on a female Bogsneak Tapir_H_Bogsneak_Abyss.png|Abyss Tapir on a hatchling Bogsneak Tapir_M_Coatl_Midnight.png|Midnight Tapir on a male Coatl Tapir_F_Coatl_Cyan.png|Cyan Tapir on a female Coatl Tapir_H_Coatl_Aqua.png|Aqua Tapir on a hatchling Coatl Tapir_M_Fae_Antique.png|Antique Tapir on a male Fae Tapir_F_Fae_Watermelon.png|Watermelon Tapir on a female Fae Tapir_H_Fae_Saffron.png|Saffron Tapir on a hatchling Fae Tapir_M_Guardian_Bronze.png|Bronze Tapir on a male Guardian Tapir_F_Guardian_Oilslick.png|Oilslick Tapir on a female Guardian Tapir_H_Guardian_Amethyst.png|Amethyst Tapir on a hatchling Guardian Tapir_M_Imperial_Pistachio.png|Pistachio Tapir on a male Imperial Tapir_F_Imperial_Cream.png|Cream Tapir on a female Imperial Tapir_H_Imperial_Flaxen.png|Flaxen Tapir on a hatchling Imperial Tapir_M_Mirror_Thicket.png|Thicket Tapir on a male Mirror Tapir_F_Mirror_Mint.png|Mint Tapir on a female Mirror Tapir_H_Mirror_Ginger.png|Ginger Tapir on a hatchling Mirror Tapir_M_Nocturne_Mauve.png|Mauve Tapir on a male Nocturne Tapir_F_Nocturne_Amber.png|Amber Tapir on a female Nocturne Tapir_H_Nocturne_Crimson.png|Crimson Tapir on a hatchling Nocturne Tapir_M_Pearlcatcher_Lemon.png|Lemon Tapir on a male Pearlcatcher Tapir_F_Pearlcatcher_Wisteria.png|Wisteria Tapir on a female Pearlcatcher Tapir_H_Pearlcatcher_Navy.png|Navy Tapir on a hatchling Pearlcatcher Tapir_M_Ridgeback_Caramel.png|Caramel Tapir on a male Ridgeback Tapir_F_Ridgeback_Chartreuse.png|Chartreuse Tapir on a female Ridgeback Tapir_H_Ridgeback_Fern.png|Fern Tapir on a hatchling Ridgeback Tapir_M_Skydancer_Cerulean.png|Cerulean Tapir on a male Skydancer Tapir_F_Skydancer_Ruby.png|Ruby Tapir on a female Skydancer Tapir_H_Skydancer_Grapefruit.png|Grapefruit Tapir on a hatchling Skydancer Tapir_M_Snapper_Blood.png|Blood Tapir on a male Snapper Tapir_F_Snapper_Fire.png|Fire Tapir on a female Snapper Tapir_H_Snapper_Fuchsia.png|Fuchsia Tapir on a hatchling Snapper Tapir_M_Spiral_Metals.png|Metals Tapir on a male Spiral Tapir_F_Spiral_Teal.png|Teal Tapir on a female Spiral Tapir_H_Spiral_Fog.png|Fog Tapir on a hatchling Spiral Tapir_M_Tundra_Sunshine.png|Sunshine Tapir on a male Tundra Tapir_F_Tundra_Splash.png|Splash Tapir on a female Tundra Tapir_H_Tundra_Ice.png|Ice Tapir on a hatchling Tundra Tapir_M_Wildclaw_Pear.png|Pear Tapir on a male Wildclaw Tapir_F_Wildclaw_Moon.png|Moon Tapir on a female Wildclaw Tapir_H_Wildclaw_Obsidian.png|Obsidian Tapir on a hatchling Wildclaw History * A poll of three options for the then-in-progress Tapir gene was released in the May 12th, 2017 Community Update. http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/2186134 * The poll’s results, an October release date, and the name of the accompanying secondary gene (Striation) were announced in the August 25th, 2017 Community Update. http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/2263790/1 * Tapir was released on October 31st, 2017. http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/2310210 Trivia * Tapir is the primary counterpart to the Striation secondary. See Also References